Working
by muddkiwi
Summary: Inuyasha never felt like he needed a woman in his life until one girl walked into his work and gave him her number. sorry if its not a good summary...its my first fanfic...so be nice ok?


Working

Disclaimer do not own inuyasha I just kidnaped kagome and bribed Inuyasha into doing this for her saftey!.

Inuyasha :you did not! you paid me with ramen! growls

Kagome: Inuyasha... sit! its her fanfic she can qrite the disclaimer the way she likes!

Inuyasha: grumble

Kagome: as long as its not a sad love story

Me: uh... nervous laugh

Kagome: evil glare ill kill you! shoots arrow

Inuyasha: smirks can I?

Me: runs no! im the write of this fanfic! I can do what I like! AHHH! pleas have mercy! dodges attacks

A/N: now you see why it may take a while to update its all that running from inu & kag... screams and runs again NO! PLEASE!

Summary: Inuyasha has a problem when his friend Sango and her friend need a job.

Work place: Hot Topic

Chapter 1

"Miroku! did you put the hiring sign out!" Inuyasha yelled to the storage room where his best friend was putting things away.

Miroku walked out of the storage room with a yawn "yeah I did is the boss hiring more?"

I nodded slightly " yep other two got tired and went to work at Footlocker I said as I put a box of keychains on the counter.

Looking around the store once more to make sure everything was in place for the day I nodded to Miroku "open up".

I sighed as I saw the alarm clock turned off on my friends bedside table and took a deep breath "please stop...I know your the band three doors down and everything...but my friends sleeping...you can see her later...please..."

I listened alittle as I heard Kagome trying to get ready really fast and I tried not to laugh "oh...please stop she'll be up in a sec...Oh limp bizkit...your that other band..."

the next thing I knew Kagome was next to me in a mini black skirt, red tanktop, with black heels breathing hard as she looked around for the bands.

I burst out laughing and pulled her to the door and walked to my car putting her in the passenger side then driving towards the mall.

I watched as people came in and out of the store, buying things and some just looking at things then leaving. I sighed as Miroku started flirting with two girls.

I heard the door open and turned to see who came in, I smiled as I saw Sango Miroku's Girlfriend and waved poking to Miroku. She nodded and walked over to him glaring at the two girls walking away.

I chuckle and turn back to my vedio game and growl as I see a girl playing it "Hey Bitch! That's my game!" I growl out loudly and coldly.

I stare at the girl in front of me, my mouth wide open. 'she's...she's Gorgeous!' I thought to myself as I look her body over and feel myself getting hard at the size of her breast and how small her skirt is.

"sorry...I was bored...and my friend Sango dragged me here to see her boyfriend Miroku..."she said softly 'her voice sounds like an angel...' I thought as I watch her sit down in the chair next to the counter as if in time-out.

I swallowed and let a breath I didn't know I was holding out, "thats ok...sorry for yelling I work here my names Inuyasha, Inuyasha Forest I said softly and turned my game off.

She nodded and fixed her hair alittle "kagome Higurashi..." she mumbled and if not for my demon hearing I wouldn't have heard her. "nice to meet you Kagome..." her name had a ring to it I liked how it sounded.

I smiled at my girlfriend innocently "Sango...my love...I would never flirt with another women...you are all I need..." I said kissing her softly and lead her to to the door.

I smiled at Inuyasha ïm taking a break ok Inuyasha we'll be back after a while.

Sango looked at Kagome as she held her boyfriends hand "Kagome stay and talk to Inuyasha ok ill be back" she said smiling softly at her friend as I lead her out to the food court.

I stared at the boy called Inuyasha he didnt seem that much older than myself "so...Iike your wig...the doggy ears are cute.." I said tring to start a converstation.

Inuyasha blinked and smiled "thanks but they're really its my hair color and my ears" he said making one of them twitch "see im a half demon my dad's a full demon and my moms human" he said smiling at me.

I nodded slightly and blushed alittle, he was really cute but I knew better than to start liking some guy i just met he probably had a girlfriend by now.

"Kagome?"

I heard him call me "huh? sorry what?" I said smiling up at him.

He smiled back "I asked do you have a boyfriend?" he asked innocently and I shook my head alittle "lucky me!" he said happily "want to go out on a date maybe? I'd like to get to know you without Miroku and Sango breathing down our necks" he said smiling at me as he pointed to a bench near the store's door where Miroku and Sango were hiding as they listened to us talk, I laughed alittle and smiled at him "sure i'll go with you" I said softly as Sango and Miroku came back in "hey Kagome time to go ok?" I nodded to Sango as I wrote my cell down for Inuyasha "call me ok" I said smiling at him and kissing his cheek and running after Sango.

Inuyasha smiled he was going to have fun with Kagome she needed to stop being a little good girl and hang with the bad boys and he was just the guy to turn his little Kagome into a bad girl "yeah...i'll call you sweety..." I said with a smirk.

I walk up to the door and unlock it so Sango and myself may get inside, I turn around and look at Sango and notice she's staring at me with a 'I know whats happened look'

"what's wrong with you Sango?" I ask her innocently as if nothing had happened back at the shop, "Sango? tell me."

I look at Kagome and smile "you gave Inuyasha your phone number!" I squeal as I jump up and down happily "you never give guys your number!" I say as we walk into our aparment.

I see kagome shake her head with a light pink staining her cheeks as she grabs a soda from the firdge "Kagome can you get me one too? and some cheese-its please!" I yell to the kitchen.

"fine Sango but lets stop talking about Inuyasha for a bit please?" I say as I walk out of the kitchen with two soda's and a bowl of cheese-its and sit next to her on the couch "so whats on?" I ask Sango while handing her a soda.

"that new show inuasha (sorry couldnt name it inuyasha theres inuyasha and the gang here so it'll be confusing if its called inuyasha ) I think" I say as I watch the Tv trying to catch on to the show, "the one about the half demon like inuyasha and the miko or something?" I hear Kagome ask me.

I nod slightly as i pop a cheese-its into my mouth "yeah and the foxdemon, monk, and demon slayer girl" I said while swallowing the cheese-it and talking a drink of my -Fresca--Fresca- (A/N sorry its a new soda I just discovered lol its pretty good).

I watch the Tv with Sango for a bit then my cell went off playing 'sucker' by New Found Glory, I stand up and walk to my room throwing a 'be right back' over my shoulder to Sango.

"hello? this is Kagome hirgrashi" I say into my phone "hello?" I say once more "if you dont answer me im hang up..." is say alittle worried "hello..." I say once more before my breath catches in my throat.

"hello...Miss Kagome..." I hear the low dark voice say "is your friend sango ok..." its says softly in a bone chilling voice.

"yes...shes in the living room watching Inuasha..." I say to the voice "may I ask who you are sir..." before he answers I hear Sango gasp then let out a scream as i hear the man on the phone laugh (evil laugh haha!).

"is your friend still ok kagome..." I hear the voice say again "better go check... Kagome..." I swallow and walk slowly toward the Tv room and see a big red blood spot on the floor she gasped as she walk backwards "what did you...do...do...t..to...s...s...Sango..." I said into the phone softly but noticed that the dial tone came on after i finished.

I kept walking backwards as I started at the blood red spot on the floor until I hit something soft but also hard behind me I tried to scream when I felt a arm around my waist but was cut off by a hand over my mouth, I struggled in the person's grip then I felt his mouth on my neck where my presure point was and he bit my neck giving me a full taste of his fangs my eyes widen then they shut slowly as he bit on my pressure point making me fall asleep.

(sorry cliffy now you have to guess who it is! Hahaha! (Im evil!) Yes yes... lol sorry im hyper today...ok please review...and be nice this is my first fanfic EVER So be nice please...)

(thanks to Freak-Gaara for giving me the strength to write a fanfic she's now on my favs list so look at her if you like! bye bye till next time.)


End file.
